


Reading the History of Samoa in bed. (or not).

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Reading the History of Samoa in bed. (or not).

The whole team had been worried about Reid.  
Even on the plane up he had been distracted, nervous, edgy.   
They had all noticed.

Rossi had asked if he was alright.   
Morgan had tried to talk to him.  
They knew it was the mention of schizophrenia which had bothered him.  
They knew the fear he had, of it being hereditary, how he was always on guard, looking for signs.

Hotch had tried to distract him, pushed him, made him concentrate on the bones, on the work.

Now the case was over, Reid had disappeared.  
Well that’s what they all began saying to Hotch as they got together to head to the airport.

“Reid’s missing.”

“He’s disappeared.”

“He never said a word. We can’t find him.”

The teams concern and speculation had even Hotchner’s nerves jangling.  
He closed his eyes for a moment. Calmed himself.   
He looked back at the buildings, then along the vast stretch of sandy beach, then out to sea.

“I think I know where he’ll be. I’ll find him. You head off to the airport. We’ll follow you. Stop worrying.”

Derek began to argue. “We’ll help you look. He hasn’t been himself…”

Hotch shook his head. “No he’ll be fine. Trust me?”

And they did trust him of course. All of them, with their lives.

He watched them leave before heading off along the beach.

The slight niggle of worry was washed away as he walked, he could see the familiar figure in the distance, sitting by the waves.

He crouched down beside him. “You’ll get wet feet.”

“No the waves don’t ripple up this far, they stop three and a half inches away, look.”

Hotch smiled gently and sat. 

“Is it time to go?”

“Yes, I’ve sent the others on ahead. They’ve been worried about you. This case…”

“Made me think about a lot of things, I’m questioning myself. I’m distracted. I’ve only read five books this week. I think I may be…sick…”

Hotch wrapped an arm round the younger man, patted his shoulder.

“You’re not sick Spencer. You’re worried. You always are when someone mentions the “S” word. Your mind goes immediately to your Mom, how she was before.  
How she is now. You worry that you’ll lose everything, your memory. Your intelligence.”

“Afraid. I get afraid.”

“Do you think we wouldn’t notice if you were having a mental break? Do you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“And you haven’t….noticed anything…?”

Hotch squeezed the young man tightly and popped a soft kiss on his forehead.

“No. I haven’t noticed anything to be worried about. And the reading thing, well, lately, sweetheart, we’ve been doing other things in bed.” He grinned.  
“You haven’t had as much spare time as usual.”

Spencer’s cheeks went pink, he turned his head and ran his tongue over Aaron’s lips.

“Oh, I didn’t think of that.”

Aaron returned the kiss.

“Of course if you would rather read. You could just say. “Hotch, can I have a rain check on the whole hot sex thing, because I want to finish this history of Samoa written in Ancient Samoan.”

“I’m not sure there is such a thing as Ancient Sam…” he stopped talking as Hotch claimed his lips again.

Then he pulled his lover down on top of himself.

“I wouldn’t mind some hot sex now if you’re offering.”

“Well I would, but us getting arrested for public indecency probably not so good.”

Reid popped open his eyes as if he had only just realised where they were. He blushed again.

“Sorry.”

Hotch leaped to his feet pulling Spencer up with him. 

“If we go right away. We’ll be home in a few hours and as long as you don’t have a book to read, we can spend the whole night making love.”

Reid was still quiet as they walked back to the road hand in hand.

Aaron looked at him, there was still a vague speck of worry in his eye.

“If I did see anything, in your behaviour, to concern me. If you did have, some kind of a break, you would not be alone.  
We will…would get through it together. I love you, I will never leave you, OK?”

Reid looked around, felt the warmth of the sun, noticed the vast blue beauty of the ocean.   
He looked at the man beside him, his strong supportive lover, thought of all the people who cared about him, his colleagues, his friends.  
He squeezed Aaron’s hand, there was a catch in his voice as he replied. “Yes, Ok. I’m Ok.”


End file.
